


Those Magic Changes

by mariuspondmercy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Friends to Lovers, Jehanparnasse Week 2017, M/M, a sort of BBC Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/pseuds/mariuspondmercy
Summary: After a usurper assassinated the king and took his place, aggressive magic in the realm of Frankia has been banned. Some are still practicing legally, some have left the city entirely. When things take a turn for the worse, it is time to discover new allies, reconcile with oneself and understand the duality of magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this year's Jehanparnasse week. This'll be day 1 - magic. I'm skipping day 5 - AU due to time reasons. All other days for this week are chapters of the same consecutive story :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Softly, deep in thought, Jehan tapped the end of their quill against their lower lip, brows drawn in concentration. The commotion on the street was far too loud to write though. With a sigh, Jehan pushed their chair away from the table and stepped to the window. Curiosity got the best of them and a quick peak spelled out the scene: a few children had stolen some oranges off a fruit vendor's cart. Nothing unusual, nothing that would warrant such a ruckus, but the nearing Royal Guards promised the capture of a sorcerer. Jehan drew the curtains shut and sat down again. It was better to neither see nor hear in these times, even though that usually wasn’t their motto.

Not long after, the noise had died down. The sorcerer would face a similar fate should they be found guilty - and nearly everyone was. Ever since the ascension of the wrongful King after a War which had lasted nearly as long as Jehan's childhood, aggressive magic had been outlawed in Frankia. Defensive magic, such as for healing purposes or nature magic for growing crops, was still allowed but lately, magicians with such gifts had been persecuted as well. After all, even healers could use their magic to deepen or infect the wound instead of healing it. Many people, people Jehan knew, children Jehan had played with, had vanished suddenly. They hoped these people were safe now, somewhere outside the suffocating walls of their kingdom. Jehan knew they should've fled as well. Their family should've up and left. But the Court Writer and his family leaving? Probably too suspicious. Now that their father was retired, thoughts of leaving Frankia behind had crossed Jehan's mind more frequently. But a retirement also meant their parents were too old to make the journey. It would be too stressful. 

Jehan was lucky, though. They were a very calm person so there were next to no random outbursts - those were often seen in children around the market place when the little ones were denied some thing or another; they were often the first times a child showed magical abilities. Jehan dreaded to think of all the young lives. Their own magic was subtle, too. While they had been living closer to the castle, people would've marvelled at their mother's plants, the vibrant colours of her flowers and the durability, even through winter. Little did they know that the scrawny kid with the big eyes was the cause for the continued pleasure in their plants. 

Shaking their head softly, Jehan went back to their writing. They knew they should do something but their magic wasn't very helpful in confrontations. What would they do, make pretty flowers grow around the feet of the Royal Guards? That would hardly keep them from charging forward. Jehan rather concentrated on what they knew worked better: writing poetry. Poetry which was subtle and anonymous, which called out society's norms and faults, which was distributed in the lower town through the magic of some of their friends, which was protected from prying eyes by such sorcery as well. Scribbling away, Jehan only noticed their mother when a kiss was pressed to the top of their head. They looked up and smiled softly. 

"Did you just come in?"

She hummed. "I was outside when it happened. There are rumours going around that all kind of magic, even non-threatening magic like yours, will be persecuted with more force. They're recruiting knights from the outer villages."

Jehan scoffed. "Knights. They don't deserve to be called that. Back when we lived at the castle, knights were honourable people. Papa always spoke and wrote so highly of them. This is all a farce."

"I know, but there's is nothing we can do except protect you. Maybe we should really move. It's impossible though, with your father being this sick but, God bless, should he pass, I have no problem taking you and leaving everything behind." 

"Maman, I am too old to be taken away." 

"Someday someone will come and take you, though. And I pray that one takes your heart, not your life." She gently ran her hand through their messy hair. "You should go. And we should limit all talks about the subject. Don't know whom to trust." 

"Sure, the vanished prince will come and whisk me away on his chestnut stallion, singing love songs late at night when we're deep in the forest. I have built a shelter with the help of some plant-friends and he's glowing in the light of the fire's embers." 

Their mother laughed softly and hugged them tight. "You truly are your father's child." 

"I think I got my rebellious streak from my mother, who up and left her home and suitable fiancé to marry a playwright." 

She giggled and kissed their cheek. "Well the playwright turned Court Historiographer when he became a father, so I didn't strike too bad a deal." 

"Certainly not," Jehan smiled. "I'm going out after work. To meet some friends. Will you be alright with Papa?"

"Of course, chaton. Would you like some bread when you get home tonight? I would bake a new loaf for you." 

"I’d like that. Could you maybe add some rosemary to the dough?"

"I won't object to that and you know your father likes it as well." 

Jehan hummed softly and leaned back against their mother. Their father had been poorly lately. Both their parents had been fairly old when they were born, so naturally their father was now well past his golden days. Being well-versed in the usage of different herbs and plants, Jehan had done their best to fight off the insidious disease. Their father wasn't strong or healthy, not by any means, but he was much better than a month ago. It was still questionable if he'd make a recovery.  As their mother said: should their father pass, they'd move for sure. Blame it on the grief - which will surely be there - to look less suspicious in case the rumours about harsher laws turned out to be anything but rumours. It wouldn’t be surprising, not with the recent fear-mongering and the increasing power of their king through new conquests.

“I’ll leave you to your writing then. Should I make some soup to go with the bread?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you, Maman.”

Their mother pressed a chaste kiss to their cheek and moved into the kitchen, while Jehan went back to their writing, jotting down a few more lines of poetry. Once the ink was dry, Jehan folded the piece of parchment and tucked it into a small envelope before hiding it in the inner pocket of their woollen cardigan.

~~~

“I adore how the words wrap around each other,” Combeferre smiled as he handed Jehan the poem back. “It’ll be a good addition to our next pamphlet. Thank you for taking the time to write it.”

“It was my pleasure. Now, we need to conceal it. Do you wanna…?” They gestured towards the piece of parchment.

Still smiling, Combeferre did them the favour of obscuring the words to shield the content from wandering eyes. Seeing as Combeferre’s magic was inherently defensive and all about concealment, it was an easy task for him. With a flick of his hand, the words vanished and were only to be seen again once Combeferre lifted the spell.

“Thank you.” Jehan once more folded their paper. “Did you hear about the rumours? That new knights are recruited to toughen the laws on magic?”

“Really?”

They hummed and nodded. “My mum told me this morning. She’s heard it in the lower town, from the merchants who have travelled to the outer cities of the realm.”

Combeferre furrowed his brows. “We need to address that next meeting. Maybe someone else has heard the rumours as well.” He sighed. “I wish Courfeyrac were still here to be our spy on the inside but it had gotten way too dangerous for him, with his kind of magic.”

“I know.” Jehan softly squeezed his hand. “But he’s doing fine on the outside. His pyro-magic had always been too obvious. Even Enjolras was sometimes powerless to help him out of tricky situation. You’ll get to visit him soon again.”

“Maybe I’ll just run away there, too. If the new laws come to pass.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Enjolras piped up from behind them. “You’re too loyal to us and the cause to hide out in the woods. Plus, I think Courfeyrac’s magic can come in handy should we face stricter laws and even more oppression which will surely be the case. We need to keep observing the situation. Gather as much information as we can. Grantaire, can you keep your ears open around the taverns and inns, the travelling folk and artists? They know many rumours and tales.”

“Sure thing, sweetplum,” Grantaire nodded without looking up.

“Good. That’s that. Feuilly?”

“Workers in the lower town, merchants, docks, will do. Bahorel can take care of the tailors and barbers. They always know all the gossip from the upper city.”

“I could ask around at the outskirts. I know a guy who knows a few guys,” Jehan said.

Enjolras only quirked an eyebrow, regarded them with a long look and nodded slowly. “Be careful, everyone. Thank you for your courage, honour and honesty. The meeting is dismissed.”

One after another, the friends filtered out of the little inn at one of the corners in a dark alley of the lower city. It was one of the safest meeting points, far away from the castle and the Royal Guards but still not hidden enough for a group of twelve to simply filter out onto the streets close to midnight. Jehan stayed behind until last with Grantaire. They knew their mother would worry but she always did, no matter when Jehan came home. They were safer in the tavern with Grantaire than out on the street for a prolonged amount of time. Their supplier wouldn’t be available until later at night but their father’s potion was running out, so Jehan had to meet him sooner rather than later.

With the help of the darkness and her shadows, Jehan finally slipped out of the tavern and through the narrow alleyways until they reached the outer borders of the city some time later. Navigating the forest was easy - shrubs, flowers and other plants simply seemed to part for Jehan, granting them easy access to the thickest parts of it. Yet they were still a stranger here, belonging to the city itself and not its outskirts, its woods and trees and flowing rivers. Maybe some day. It was a wish, a dream if nothing else. 

Coming to a stop, Jehan heard the distant church bells struck the first hour of the new day. Soon, their supplier would appear and vanish just as magically again. Jehan knew, though, that vanishing acts were not his power. No, Montparnasse's power lay in alchemy, in transforming ordinary berries into a potent sleeping potion or ivy and thyme into a throat-soothing brew. On some lonely walks back home, Jehan wondered. They wondered how powerful, how helpful they could be together - if magic were allowed. But potion brewing had been outlawed some odd years ago when it had been classified as aggressive magic due to one too many incidents with strong sleeping draughts which caused the drinker to never wake again. 

"Right on time, as always." 

Jehan turned around to face the man, smiling softly. "You know me. I don't like to keep people waiting. It's not safe to run around for too long. Not for us." 

"Money?" 

Montparnasse wasn't the chatty type, Jehan knew as much. Still, they happily chatted away each time they met, just because it made the dark forest a little less eerie. Jehan quickly handed over a bag of coins and waited for Montparnasse to count it before he handed him the small vial. 

"Twice a day for a week. Relieves muscle aches and joint pains. The other," he handed them a larger vial, "can be consumed with food. I suggest mixing it in with the water. It cleanses the body from the inside and might lead to a little stomach discomfort at first. Once a day for two weeks. Let me know if you need more."

"Thank you. You're a good soul. I'll make sure to use it all correctly. Your last tincture has helped my father greatly. He can see much better now again."

Montparnasse only grunted lightly in response. 

"I'm off then. Take care, the woods are no-one's friend."

"They seem to like you."

Jehan shrugged their shoulders. "I have a way with plants." 

"Are you..."

They could hear the hesitation in Montparnasse's voice, though if it came from the magic or the actual act of talking about more than professional business Jehan couldn't say. 

"Let's just say that plants do seem to like me lots and treat me as a friend. As I treat them as my friends. It's only a question of time for how long it can go on like this, given there are rumours about new laws. Heard anything about that?"

"Wouldn't tell you. Can't really trust you, can I now?"

"I've been your customer for over two years. I think you know you can trust me. But I understand. I won't pry. Just... be extra careful out here. I heard they're recruiting new knights and they might go training in the woods." 

"No need to worry about me. I bid you goodbye." Montparnasse tipped his hat and gave a curt nod before leaving their meeting site. 

Jehan followed him with their eyes until the shadows swallowed him completely. Within a fortnight, they would meet again, trade again, part again. Maybe until then they knew more about the situation at hand, the new laws, the new dangers. 

As a child, Jehan had always wished to be a knight. To be in the King's service, to protect and shield the city from violence and injustice. But nowadays being a knight had lost all meaning. It saddened them, that their childhood dream could never be fulfilled. Now they were left without dreams, only with duty, danger and diligence. Because thinking about a future with magic was just a dream too good to be had. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter and please enjoy day 2 - acceptance :)

It was several months after that a herald proclaimed a new change in law: Those with defensive magic were no longer allowed to practice such magic. They had three months to either relocate to outside the realm or shut down their business. They would not be persecuted for their previous use of magic, only for any offence after the interim phase of three months.

Over the course of the next quarter, Jehan saw bakeries and flower shops close their doors, saw families loading all their belongings onto wagons. After a while, they noticed the clear absence of children's voices. There were still kids out and about, but far less than mere weeks before. The stone masonry was closed, as was the carpenter's shop. Windows were barred with wood and it seemed as if entire streets were wiped empty. How all these people had the money to leave their lives behind, Jehan didn't know. They only hoped they'd find peace and happiness across the border. 

As no one knew of their magic, Jehan's family had decided to stay. It meant Jehan wasn't to interfere with their mother's flowers as much anymore but it also meant staying where their friends were. Most of them, at least. Due to his pyromaniac abilities, Courfeyrac had left nearly two years ago. Now, Bahorel thought about leaving as well. His ability to make things fly had been the foundation of his business; without it, he didn't know how he would transport crates to and from the harbour. Feuilly promised to gift him his own wagon and horse but that would leave him without a means to transport his own furniture - which he'd have to hand-craft now as well. 

Enjolras was certain that fewer people in the realm meant an increase in taxes though it was simply not feasible for most citizens of Frankia. He suspected an uprising - or hoped for it, at least. Few of their friends believed it as the people who had stayed in the city were the elderly and the poor with children. The time wasn't there; not yet. But their friends had spirit and Jehan firmly believed they'd observe the situation and somehow gather more people, unite them in the cause. Even though most were not in favour of a monarchy, they all agreed that the late King and the missing Prince were preferable. Though, to be fair, no one knew much of the missing Prince. He'd been gone just after the false King had taken the throne - the new King had wanted to execute the child in a grand show. Jehan remembered his parents weeping late at night. They had personally known the Prince - at least their father had. No one knew what had happened, if someone had rescued the child or kidnapped him to raise him in vengeance. He was a year or two younger than Jehan, so he'd be off age soon. Maybe he'd come back then, maybe he wouldn't. It was a great mystery, something Jehan pondered about in quiet moments. 

That, and the decreasing health of his father. Despite Montparnasse's potions and tinctures, his father didn't seem to get better. He never got worse but also not better. In desperate moments, Jehan suspected calculation. They suspected Montparnasse to brew potions which kept a person healthy enough to not die but sick enough to keep needing his services. Of course, Jehan always berated themselves for such thoughts - they were founded on nothing but the wrongful King's propaganda which had clawed its way into their brain during the darkest hours. They were simply worried and scared. With farmers gone, food was scarce in Frankia and the winter months were approaching fast. What little harvest there was was either taken by the King or sold for far too high a price. 

Jehan had to work more than ever to help out their mother. They did odd jobs here and there, delivering letters without asking or shadowing a husband or wife suspected of adultery. Once or twice they smuggled some potions into the lower town but only for a high price. Their own life was at risk and what good would it do their family if they were caught bringing magical potions - or suspected magical potions - to town? They went to the woods less and less frequently those days, though. But it was on a cold winter morning that their feet carried them deep into the forest again. The sun hadn't risen just yet but golden rays were already illuminating the top of the trees, causing the few leaves to shine beautifully against the tinted sky. 

They just had to get out for a little bit. As if by magic, Jehan made their way right to the secluded area where they always met with Montparnasse. Hadn't for a while now as it was difficult nowadays to get out of the city due to an increase in patrolling Royal Guards. That particular morning, though, the King held a speech, a reflection of the first months without magic in his realm. Fearing an attack, the lower city was mostly devoid of guards as they were all commanded to protect the King in the upper town. 

Jehan sat down in the still damp grass and leaned against a tree, closing their eyes. It was nice to be in nature, to be one with the trees and plants, to feel their roots filled with life, thumping softly underground. They closed their eyes and let out a soft sigh. Some quiet was needed desperately, especially given that they'd go to the speech held around midday. All their friends would be there - at least the ones who didn't have to work. For a while, Jehan stayed where they were, back against the tree and palms pressed firmly onto the ground. Sometimes they wondered if other people could feel the plants as well, feel the magic running through them. Maybe alchemists and potion masters could. 

The higher the sun crept, the warmer Jehan felt. Despite the chilly air and harsh winter, the morning sun warmed them thoroughly. They were shielded from the wind by bushes and trees, and wrapped in a thick, purple cloak. Something that belonged to their father, given to him back in the day when he'd still worked at court. Jehan treasured it more than ever, especially given their father's declining health. The physician they consorted prepared them and their mother for the possibility of him not surviving the winter. Jehan couldn't bear to think of that. 

With their mind still reeling, Jehan breathed in the fresh air deeply, until they caught scent of something familiar. Montparnasse always had the lingering scent of soap clinging to his clothes. Lavender soap. Jehan blinked their eyes open and gifted Montparnasse with a lazy smile. The man stood a few feet away, half hidden in the trees' shadows. 

"Join me?" Jehan gently pat the spot of grass next to them. 

"It's wet." 

They laughed softly and ran their hand over the spot, instantly drying the small part of the meadow. 

"Not anymore. It's gotta be useful for something, right?" 

Montparnasse hesitated, didn't move. Jehan shot him an encouraging smile before closing their eyes again. After that, it didn't take long for Montparnasse to join them under the tree. Their silence was only interrupted by chirping birds and cooing pigeons, by the wind rustling leaves and the sound of the distant city waking up. 

"My friends are certain there will be a rebellion next year," Jehan said after a while. Softly, as to not spook Montparnasse too much, not with their voice nor their words. 

"And you don't believe that?"

"I wish for it to happen, but I am afraid that it won't come as soon as they hope. I'll be of more help in summer than winter. Not that I'm of much help. Enjolras charms people, Combeferre can conceal, Musichetta has the gift of foresight, Bossuet can manipulate chance... I make flowers look prettier." 

They felt Montparnasse shift next to them and opened their eyes only to be met with the man looking down at them, brows furrowed. 

"That's all you can do?"

Jehan huffed out a laugh. "Thank you but yes. I can revive plants."

"You just dried the grass."

"Well, yes. I can also water plants. Or rather... I don't need to water them for them to grow. I can make them grow, I can make them clear a path through the woods for me. I can make trees bend to offer more shade or let more light through. I can feel the Earth, the very ground we're sitting on, humming with energy, with life and eagerness. I have accepted a long time ago that my magic won't help us in a fight."

"You are selling yourself short. I think you need to accept that your magic is more aggressive than you thought it to be. You can make trees bend and plants grow? Grow vines which wrap around attackers. Make trees bend so they slap the Royal Guards off their horses. If you want to believe that a rebellion will actually happen, you need to trust your abilities." 

"I think that's the most you've spoken to me in the entire two years I've known you," Jehan smirked. "So you believe in a rebellion led by the people?"

"I don't believe in what your friends call a rebellion." 

"You don't even know them."

"You underestimate me. I know more than you think. I've got eyes and ears everywhere in that city. It's good to be updated on every little thing that's happening, especially when you're living in hiding. You have to prepare."

"Prepare for what?"

"Not your tiny rebellion, that is for sure."

Jehan laughed softly. "I think you underestimate us. We might be small in number but we're large in power and ideas. We can rally the people, we can change something! We can make everything better! Combeferre, Grantaire and I, we're currently trying to decipher old letters from before the War. We want to find the lost Prince."

Montparnasse snorted. "That's gonna solve all the problems? A man with a title? A man with imaginary power? Please." 

"Just you wait and see. We'll do it." Jehan smiled sweetly and closed their eyes again. 

They let the sun warm them - and the presence of the other person next to them. It was nice; calm. They might have different opinions but Jehan didn't have the feeling that Montparnasse dismissed everything they said. Different experiences had simply formed different expectations. 

"So..." Jehan said after a while, "you obviously know your way around. Have you... Uhm... a friend of ours had to leave quite some time ago. His magic was too aggressive to be kept quiet and without proper instructions, he didn't manage to control it very well. You haven't by chance met him?" 

"You're not giving me much to identify him by," Montparnasse hummed. 

"Courfeyrac. His name is Courfeyrac."

"Sun Boy? That's what the kid calls him. Practically adopted him when Ponine dragged him to us," he scoffed with disdain. 

"So he's well?" Jehan shifted onto their knees, peering down expectantly at Montparnasse, a hopeful smile on their lips. "Can I see him? His... his... well, his good friend misses him a lot. I'd be happy to bring him good news."

Montparnasse studied them silently for a while. Eyes raking over their face, making Jehan squirm a little in their skin. Yet they tried not to be too intimidated, smiling softly. With a deep sigh, Montparnasse finally closed his eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. 

"Not today. I have to talk to the others, if we accept an outsider in our midst. I will let you know." 

"Thank you! That's... with all my heart, thank you."

"I haven't agreed to it yet." 

Jehan hummed softly, a sly grin spreading on their lips. "No, you haven't. But you're a good person. You will agree, I have no doubt about that." 

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or confused that you think me a good person."

"If I have to accept that my magic can be used in active and aggressive ways, then you have to accept that you're a good person. Someone who helps others. Someone who sits with someone else in the early morning hours under a tree."

Jehan was fairly certain they didn't simply imagine the slight pink dusting on Montparnasse's cheeks. 

"Whatever. Just don't tell your friends about it, understood? We don't need more noisy rich people crawling around in our woods. There's been too many lately anyway. So many knights." 

"Knights aren't exactly rich..."

"Rich in rights." 

Jehan cocked their head to the side. "Hm, true. Am I rich in rights?"

Montparnasse looked them up and down before saying: "Rich in colour for sure." 

With that, he got up and dusted off his coat. 

"Accept your magic for what it is. You'll see how much you can do with it." 

"Accept that you're a better person than you give yourself credit for," Jehan quipped back. 

The tiniest smile was tugging on the corners of Montparnasse's mouth. Jehan could only imagine the privilege they were given in that moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 3 - Haunted!  
> Thank you for leaving your comments, they made me extremely happy!  
> Please enjoy the chapter :)

Montparnasse didn’t believe in limitations. He believed that everyone was potentially able to do everything they wanted to do. Borders, now, borders were a different thing. Borders limited people’s abilities, no matter if those borders were of internal or external nature.

There were fences, walls, rivers, mountain ranges. Rules, monarchs, social convictions. Anxieties, expectations, perceptions. Montparnasse had never thought internal and societal borders to limit him. But maybe, just maybe, he'd been wrong. 

Was he a good person? There were quite a few indicators against Jehan's statement. Then again, these indicators usually came from social boundaries and expectations. He wasn't  _good_  because he possessed magic, because he was an orphan and a bastard, because he did not contribute to society by paying taxes, because he stole and murdered - occasionally, and only when attacked -, because he didn't confirm to what society expected of a man his age. He had no home, no spouse, no family. Sure, he lived with a woman and children, but he also lived with three other men, none of whom he was married to. 

Over the past days, Montparnasse had tried to reconcile Jehan's idea with his own idea of himself. He was good in the regard that he cared for his little substitute family. He helped people by brewing the potions. Sure, he took absurd amounts of money for it and stole most of the ingredients, the ones they couldn't grow themselves, but at the end of the day people got the help they needed. It had crossed his mind once or twice to cheat with the potions, to make them less effective so people would be coming back for more. But Montparnasse was simply too worried that unsatisfied customers would rat him out. A good person wouldn't not cheat for fear of their own life, a good person wouldn't not cheat because they wanted to help people. 

Then there was Courfeyrac. They'd taken him in, not knowing him, only knowing that he was from the city and had to flee. They didn't know which abilities he had and on some days Montparnasse doubted he'd allowed him to stay had he anticipated just how many times they'd have to put out a fire or change location because Courfeyrac's bonfires shone brighter than the sun. Claquesous had helped a lot though, helped Courfeyrac channel his powers and use them correctly. Now their little home - which was more of an underground cave than anything else - was always brightly lit and comfortably warm. There were still days where Courfeyrac couldn't control his magic very well. On those days, when his emotions were running high, Éponine and Gavroche sat with him and listened to stories about his friends. Montparnasse didn't particularly care for those days. They've all had a life before. Didn't mean they had to talk about it all the time, but if he'd listened in once or twice since learning he was a friend of Jehan - who could blame him? 

None of his musings managed to quieten down the bickering voices in his mind; one telling him he couldn't possibly be good, the other telling him that he wasn't all that bad either. Maybe there was a middle ground. Maybe there was such a thing as being a complex person. Not that he didn't know that - it was just that he hadn't met many of these people. He'd always thought of Éponine and Gavroche as good people; the only good amongst them until Courfeyrac had come along. 

"Where's that brain under your pretty hair gone to now?" Éponine' voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

Damn her, she knew him too well. He'd thought he wasn't that obvious. Not even to her. 

"Next heist," Montparnasse replied and kept stirring the soup on the stove. 

"Don't believe ya!" She teased him, poking his cheek softly. "And you know why? Because the soup has been thoroughly stirred for over seven minutes now. That's more than enough to last a lifetime." 

"A soup's lifetime?" 

"Don't change the topic. Tell me, oh great Monsieur Montparnasse, what has gotten you so distracted? Should I check if the soup is too salty?" 

"I doubt I could do that and even if that happened, I'd be able to salvage the soup. I've got special powers, you know?" He wriggled his fingers in front of Éponine's face, making her laugh. 

"You're an idiot! Okay, I won't press." She gently squeezed his arm. "If the thoughts are haunting and taunting you, you'd tell me, yeah?" 

"It's not those kinds of thoughts." 

Éponine nodded softly and poked his ribs again. "So how is our dinner coming along?" 

"Nearly done. I'm glad Courfeyrac's magic can provide us with different stages of heat instead of just fire. It's so helpful for getting potions and soups nice and creamy." 

"You've finally taken a liking to him then?" 

"To his powers for sure." Montparnasse glanced at her quickly before diverting his attention back to the soup bubbling quietly on the stove. 

He knew she knew what it meant. That he didn't mind Courfeyrac. That Courfeyrac was a gain for their group. His sunny, bubbly personality and the light he emitted - literally and figuratively - had cheered them all up considerably. Even gloomy Claquesous seemed lighter these days. Warmer. Gavroche had found a new friend and the babies seemed smitten with Courfeyrac - as far as babies could be smitten. Montparnasse's knowledge of children was pretty much nonexistent. Apart from Babet's twins Montparnasse had no experience with children. There had been Éponine's youngest brothers but... that had been a while ago and was a topic not to be discussed. 

He wondered if Jehan was familiar with children. And he wondered why he wondered about it. The twins would probably really enjoy some magical flowers. They seemed to like everything bright, which is how they ended up with a bunch of colourful throw-blankets and decorative pillows in their home. Montparnasse was just glad that they weren't old enough to be wanting a dog or cat yet. He was not overly keen on animals. Sure, they had their two horses for transportation but apart from that? Éponine always joked that Montparnasse should get a raven or a black cat, but he simply didn't want that sort of responsibility. Both kinds of animals could take care of themselves, sure, unlike a dog, but he still wasn't keen on something being dependent on him. Even if it was just an animal. All better than a dog, mindlessly following you, bending to your every wish and whim. Horses, while following their human's instructions, were still stubborn and did to their own bidding. 

Independence was simply important to Montparnasse. Especially after Thénardier had tried to take all his freedom away, after the government had done the same. No. He would not settle down and be bound to one soul forever, he would not take in any kind of animal or human to have them depend on him. He liked being a lone wolf, he liked taking care of himself - and only himself. He was no-one's pawn. He wasn't there to be used, to be married off, to be commanded around, to do all the dirty work and never receive the credit for it. He had felt important, appreciated, even loved at times only to be tossed away and shunned when he'd started voicing his own mind. Never again. It was better to be independent, to never rely too much on other people. What they had, the Patron-Minette, Ponine and Gavroche, Courfeyrac - that was still independence, at least to Montparnasse. He didn't owe anyone anything. They lived in a community, working together because they had all been cast out. Yet Courfeyrac was the only one with the potential to go back. His past would not haunt him forever. He had friends waiting. Friends, like Jehan, who went to lengths to get him back. Who apparently missed him, even years after he had left. No 'out of sight, out of mind'. If he was honest with himself, Montparnasse found it baffling. Would he do the same? For Éponine, his nearly-wife? For Gavroche, his nearly-brother? For Claquesous, who some might claim was his best friend? For Babet, who had asked him to be a godfather to one of the twins? For Gueulemer, who might at times be an idiot but had a good heart and even better muscles? He wasn't convinced. If he were separated from one of them for two years but went on with his life as usual, he wouldn't act as Courfeyrac's friends did. And surely that alone made him a bad person. Yet he couldn't deny Jehan's wish to see his friend again, even if he didn't understand this dependence. Even if it had meant a bone-crushing hug from Courfeyrac and squealing from Éponine and Gavroche. Now all he had to do was tell Jehan. 

They had arranged to meet a week after their last meeting but stricter security and an increase in Royal Guards patrolling the city at night had made it impossible for Jehan to slip out unseen. Instead, they had pushed back the meeting. It meant Montparnasse had to deal with a Courfeyrac who was at the same time moping - due to not being able to see his friends - and incredibly excited - due to a little thing called Vorfreude, the anticipation of seeing his friend soon. It was exhausting and also caused the candles in their den to burn down much quicker than when Courfeyrac was in a stable mood. 

Montparnasse wouldn't allow Jehan to follow him right away. There were provisions to be made for their visit. Everyone else had to clear out for the day and Montparnasse feared he'd be stuck with the twins should Gavroche refuse to take them. He worried that they didn't want to leave, that they wanted to meet Jehan. None of his friends knew about the frequency with which Montparnasse thought about the sorcerer. They had no idea that, deep down, Montparnasse was terrified of bringing Jehan into his personal space, his home. He took them home because of Courfeyrac, yes, but it still meant Jehan was to see where and how he lived. There weren't separate rooms, so Jehan was to see the most private parts of Montparnasse's life. It was inevitable though. He wouldn't deny Jehan their wish. 

It was nearly a month after Montparnasse's initial promise that they finally managed to come together once more. In the dark of the night, Jehan had managed to escape the even stricter borders of the town. While Montparnasse knew they could defend themselves if necessary, the thought of them wandering the woods all alone didn't sit right with him. 

"So?" Jehan greeted him, brown eyes shining eagerly in the moonlight. "Is it... can I see him? And... if not... could you pass on some letters?"

Montparnasse sighed. "Letters? Please don't tell me you told your friends. I explicitly told you..."

"I didn't!" Jehan hurried to say. "I didn't. We played a sort of game. Write letters to everyone to let them know they're appreciated. Well, one letter. And of course Enjolras and Combeferre wanted to write Courfeyrac. So I said I'd take their lines with me and bury it in the garden under the most beautiful sunflowers. They don't know. But... can I? Did you ask your friends?"

Montparnasse sat down next to Jehan and fiddled with the usual flowers sprouting all around the young sorcerer. 

"I asked them, yes. We agreed that you can see him."

Before he could say anything else, Montparnasse was faced with an armful of redhead, thin arms thrown around his neck. 

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea what this means!" Jehan pressed a kiss to first his left and then his right cheek. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Yeah... it's... okay..." A little helpless, Montparnasse patted Jehan's back. "Not now though. Another time. We'll arrange for you to stay a night. Could you..." he gently tried to escape Jehan's embrace, who immediately took the hint and let go off him. 

"That's okay. It's okay if I can't see him now. Will you tell him?"

"He already knows. He's excited."

"And I can really stay a whole night?"

"We agreed that it wouldn't be worthwhile to only stay a few hours and we also agreed that it's too dangerous and suspicious to visit during the day. You'll have to lie to get a day off."

There went his plan. Montparnasse wasn’t entirely sure why he had just offered Jehan to stay an entire night. They didn’t have the means to give them a bed! Plus, everyone would ask questions. Éponine would realise his inner turmoil sooner or later, which meant he had to put up with her questions and innuendos. But it was the right thing to do – at least the right thing for Jehan.

"No problem. I can lie without blushing."

"I doubt that."

"Was that teasing? Is Monsieur Montparnasse finally comfortable?" Jehan gently nudged Montparnasse's knee with theirs. "I will have you know that I am not as delicate as I may seem."

"That I don't doubt." 

Jehan laughed quietly. "You're fantastic. Helping he out with my dad, taking in Courf, helping me to see him... I hope you can see that. That you're good and kind and that you're not using me even though I depend on you immensely. Thank you for that."

"You think too highly of me." 

"I doubt that," Jehan echoed his words from before. 

They carefully took Montparnasse's hand and squeezed it softly. 

"An outside perspective can be very refreshing at times. That's what my dad used to tell me when I was a kid. Of course, as a wee child, I took his words literally and went outside. The flowers and I, we always were good friends."

"That's your magic."

"So who's your good friend then? Water?" Jehan's eyes crinkled as they smiled at Montparnasse. "Or maybe ravens? Are you a cat person? I love cats! Courfeyrac does as well." 

"I prefer cats over other animals."

"Very good. Do you have one? I used to have one but she died when I was ten. We buried her in our backyard. Anyway... you've got a cat?"

"We don't. So when would you have time to visit Courfeyrac?"

"Any time! I don't care. Just let me know and I'll pack a little knapsack with the essentials for a slumber party."

"It's not gonna be..." Montparnasse closed his eyes and sighed. "In two nights. Please be aware that we have children in the house who need to sleep early."

"You have kids?" 

"Not me personally, no. I am not... I'm not seeing anyone or something like that."

Why Montparnasse felt the need to stress that, he didn't know. But now it was out. He seemed to not know a lot of things these days. It was unusual, infuriating and frustrating.

"Neither am I." Jehan squeezed his hand once more. "In two nights, right here?"

Montparnasse hummed and nodded. "In two nights, right here," he confirmed. 

"Looking forward to it," Jehan replied softly, still holding on tightly to Montparnasse's hand, their fingers intertwined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it or if you have any questions or suggestions for chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to day 4 - role reversal. I'm sorry for the delay! let me just begin by telling you that I'm not doing day 5 - AU. Day 6 & 7 will also probably not be up on the actual days due to real life time issues and the days only having 24 hours.  
> Anyway. please enjoy! :)

The sleeves of Jehan's cloak were frayed from how much they had fiddled with the hem of it. It had been so hard to hold their tongue during the evening's meeting, to not let it slip that they'd be seeing Courfeyrac in just a few hours.

By now, the new year had already arrived. Snow was covering the grounds of Frankia, draining Jehan of their energy. They couldn't feel the Earth's magic as well anymore, couldn't thrive off its energy. Everything was just too cold. They felt frozen to the core, sometimes so much it hurt deep in their heart. As a child, during a particularly harsh winter - the one before the usurpation - Jehan had spent two whole months wrapped in a blanket next to the fire place. When they hadn't been sleeping, they'd cried their heart out because everything had just hurt. Every draft cut deep, every snowflake on the window sill had burnt itself into their skin. In a desperate attempt, their mother had taken them out to the dead palace gardens. She had cleared a small spot to lay her child down. It had been a spur-of-the-moment action, but one that had proven to be fruitful. Jehan had still shivered from the cold, but colour had returned to their little face, their breathing had gotten easier and they had stopped crying. Ever since, Jehan always carried some sort of plant with them. Around Christmas time, they liked to carry mistletoe around. Once or twice they were even seen carrying a small poinsettia. Now that January had come and hope for the new year was high, they had celandines braided around their wrist. Close to their heart, in a little pocket around their neck, Jehan had stowed a pressed oak leaf. They hoped it would bring strength, not only to them but also to everyone around. Their father, for example, whose health was declining rapidly. A feverish illness had taken over now, and there wasn't much hope left. Nothing they or their mother, the physician or Montparnasse's potions could do. At least carrying a symbol made Jehan feel less hopeless, less powerless. If they could have their way, Jehan would wear a crown made of purple amaranth to wish for their father's immortality. But showing flowers openly in winter wouldn't be clever, even though Jehan loved braiding them into their hair or having some decorate their cloak. Blossoming sunflowers or the reddest roses would not fare well in a realm despising something so clearly magical.

Jehan was a firm believer that flowers did everyone well, not just them. Every flower had a different meaning, a different aura, different energies. As a small thank-you-gift, Jehan planned on giving flowers to everyone living with Montparnasse. They'd grow well even in their absence, especially with Courfeyrac's magic around - given he had really learned how to control it. Otherwise they'd go up in flames. It has happened before; Jehan could never be angry though. Not at Courfeyrac, not as his troubles with controlling his magic when emotions ran too high.

They'd meet Montparnasse soon again and Jehan was particularly excited to observe his reaction when faced with their magic. So far, Montparnasse had never seen it but letting a flower bloom from just its seed right in front of his eyes? Jehan had the hope that he was at least a little impressed. He'd be given a very special flower as a gift for enabling Jehan to meet Courfeyrac again, for helping Courf out, for helping Jehan and their father. Yet Jehan also came with a mission: asking Montparnasse to brew a strong sleeping potion. Their father was delirious, in pain, fighting and fighting and fighting. Too much to lose but never enough to win. Their mother had agreed: It was time to say goodbye. Jehan was uncertain if Montparnasse would comply. He didn't seem to have high morals, not from what Jehan had learned so far. Nonetheless, Montparnasse was a kind soul who might object to using his magic for such purposes. Maybe Jehan could win him over for the revolution. They were certain that Montparnasse had access to people and information none of them could reach, so with his help, they could take the necessary steps towards a change. Jehan hoped it would happen in spring or summer. Not only because it was warmer and prettier but also for more practical reasons: a revolution - or a riot - could potentially destroy living quarters and crops, could kill live stock. Such things were an easier burden when it was warm and the public could sleep outside or eat ripe berries. 

“Ready to head off?”

Jehan looked up from where they were lying, head bedded in Grantaire’s lap. They’d spent the evening at their friend’s place to calm themselves down – and to have someone to talk to. Just in case something bad would happen. This way, at least someone knew where they had gone to.

“Is it time already?” Jehan stretched lightly before sitting up.

“Yeah. You got lost in your head for a bit. Should I…?”

Jehan leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Take away some of the fear? As soon as I step outside of the room, the magic is gone anyway.”

Grantaire sighed and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no need to be sorry.” Jehan gently clasped his hand. “When we bring back magic, someone will teach you how to get the most out of your powers. Maybe you’ll even be able to influence more moods than just happiness, sadness, fear and anger!”

“Honestly? I’d just be happy if I had the ability to influence my own mood.”

“Maybe that’s a curse. Every bit of magic always comes with a prize, doesn’t it? Mine does as well. You know how I get in winter.”

“I do know. Maybe you’re right.”

“Of course I am. You just need to find your own way to deal with your magic’s drawbacks. Maybe making everyone else happy will get you happy?”

“You shouldn’t play with moods too much or else it can have serious consequences. You need the dark to see the light.”

“Such wise words, Monsieur Grantaire.”

Grantaire laughed softly. “Coming from a poet, I appreciate the sentiment immensely.” He brought their clasped hands to his lips and kissed them softly. “Take care?”

“Take care yourself. Please excuse my absence at tomorrow’s meeting. But don’t say I’m sick, yes? You know how easily Joly worries.”

“Too easily and there is never anything I can do about it. Anxiety is a far too complex emotion to be manipulated.”

“When the revolution has passed, someone will help you,” Jehan smiled softly.

“Like they helped Courfeyrac?”

“I can tell you more about that tomorrow night. Promise. I have to leave now.”

“We don’t want to keep your man waiting, do we?” Grantaire grinned and squeezed Jehan’s hands lightly. “You’ve got everything?”

Jehan nodded and got up from the bed. “Knapsack with overnight clothes and a hairbrush, all your letters to Courfeyrac and….” They grabbed the dark purple cloak from where it was draped over the chair. Jehan felt around in the inside pocket before pulling out a small velvet pouch. “Seeds are here.”

“Please drop by tomorrow night, no matter how late. I just need to know you’re well.”

“I will be fine.” Jehan pulled over their cloak and hugged Grantaire tight. “I will be right as rain. I’ve met Montparnasse for nearly three years now. I find my way out of the city and through the woods.”

“I know.” Grantaire tightened the hug. “I know but there’s so many patrols now…”

“They can feel the change in the air.” Jehan stepped away and beamed at Grantaire. “The change that will help us all. Save us, free us. We can get Courfeyrac back, and maybe… maybe Montparnasse could also move into the city, if he chose to do so.”

“You just want him close ‘cause you’re smitten.”

“I am not smitten.”

“Smitten kitten.” Grantaire booped his nose softly. “Off you pop. I’ll tell the others that you had a spontaneous job to do.”

“Thank you.” Jehan waved at him, leaving his room on the first floor through the window.

They had planted and cultivated vines alongside the side of the inn so they’d always have a way to leave their friend’s place quietly, quickly and unseen. The vines supported them perfectly well but would crumble if anyone else tried to climb them – fool-proof. It had led to Bossuet breaking his leg once, as he hadn’t been aware of that part of Jehan’s magic.

With quick and sure steps, Jehan made their way through the shadows, the niches and side-alleys they have become so acquainted with over the course of the last few years. They were certain that it would all end soon. Especially with Courfeyrac’s help. Maybe he could rally the people in the outer cities. He was still wanted, looked for by the King, but maybe there no-one would recognise him. He could carry their cause and contribute to the freedom of the people.

Enjolras was sure that a revolution was just around the corner. He claimed he could feel it in his bones - though Jehan doubted his magic could do that. It was good for charming and convincing people, but not for feeling the rapid approach of a usurpation. Maybe Musichetta could see a revolution ahead - Jehan wasn't entirely sure how her magic worked - but Enjolras didn't possess that gift. He had been right on one thing though: fewer people in the realm had meant an increase in taxes. The atmosphere in the lower town had grown more and more tense; whispers and hushed conversations in dark alleys had become more and more frequent.

A hunt had begun. A hunt for everything and everyone with the slightest ounce of magical power. Allegations were made, friends turned foes - the persecution had properly started came the new year. No one was safe anymore, no one was to be trusted.

And yet Jehan trusted Montparnasse and his friends. Trusted them so much they willingly went to their home without the slightest actual proof that Courfeyrac lived there. Did the thought of betrayal ever cross their mind? Not at all. But they knew that things would be different wherever they were going now. They entered a different sort of realm, a place where they were an outsider, a suspect, a potential threat. While that wasn't out of the norm given the recent witch hunt, it was still a reversal of their usual dynamics. Jehan felt powerless and anxious - but not scared, never scared. Deep in their heart, they knew to trust Montparnasse. He hadn't lead them astray so far. Jehan was a generally trusting person anyway. They believed in the good of the people, like so many of their friends. Grantaire did as well, they knew as much, but Grantaire had been disappointed and mistreated one too many times to be fully at ease with the gentle nature of humanity in which his friends seemed to place so much faith.

Anticipation buzzing under their skin, Jehan leaned against the tree where they usually met Montparnasse. This was it. They'd see Courfeyrac again. They could update him on their friends' lives, could tell him all about Enjolras' plans - but most importantly, they could hug him again, could make sure he was fine and alive. And maybe, if he could control his magic, he could come back. But a miraculous apparition of the long-lost Duke's son would draw too much attention and was hence counterproductive. Courfeyrac would have to stay hidden until they'd successfully revolutionised the system.

A slow smile crept on Jehan’s face as they felt Montparnasse approaching. The thumping of the tree beneath their palms got stronger, quicker. Plants were an incredible early warning system, at least for Jehan.

“Right on time,” Jehan smiled.

“You know me,” Montparnasse answered. “Shall we go?”

Jehan hummed and nodded. “Are you gonna blindfold me so I’ll never ever find your secret lair again?”

“I don’t blindfold for those reasons.”

They laughed softly and took a step towards Montparnasse. “No? So you blindfold for other reasons then?”

“I don’t blindfold to deceive.”

“I don’t like being deceived, so I think we could come to an agreement.”

Montparnasse smirked and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jehan’s ear. “Let’s go visit your friend.”

He turned on his heels and made his way into the shadows again. Jehan, still a little dazed from such a show of intimacy, quickly followed Montparnasse. Gripping his elbow, Jehan managed to keep pace while Montparnasse wound his way through the thick woods. Deeper and deeper still they made their way into the forest. Jehan was certain that Montparnasse was leading them through many, many twists and diversions.

“You know,” Jehan panted slightly – Montparnasse might have shorter legs but could walk incredibly quickly -, “you might not lead me directly to wherever you live but if I wanted to, I could ask the plants to lead me there again.”

“What?” Montparnasse stopped abruptly, causing Jehan to bump against him. “You can do that?”

Jehan hummed softly and shrugged their shoulders. “Magic? Can we go visit Courfeyrac now, please?”

“So there’s no use in what I’m doing here?”

“You can see it as some midnight sport, I suppose. But it is no use trying to deceive me in this way. Not in the woods.”

“Well…” Montparnasse nodded and gently placed his hand on the small of Jehan’s back to guide them to their left. “I suppose we’re here then. Just behind the bushes, actually. It’s a cave entrance and then we’ll have to walk down a bit. It’s not really a home or anything big…”

“You said there’s children?” Jehan changed the topic.

“Yes. Babet’s twins are nearly three years old. Gavroche is twelve, so he technically isn’t a child. He’s something akin to a brother, I suppose. Could you part those bushes for me? I usually do it myself but with you here…”

Jehan grinned. “Easy-peasy.”

They moved their hand slightly, parting the plants to reveal the entrance of a dark cave. It was followed by barely lit pathways winding further down. After what felt like several minutes, Jehan could feel and see a change. There was more light and the air started to feel warmer. It was the first indicator that they were getting closer to Courfeyrac. It didn’t take long until voices could be heard, the laughter of children ringing through the burrow. Jehan was full of energy, practically vibrating next to Montparnasse.

“Just go,” Montparnasse sighed, gently pushing them forward.

Jehan bounced on their heels and chewed on their bottom lip.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're making me nervous, I can't stand it."

They broke into a grin before hugging Montparnasse quickly. "Thank you!" Jehan yelled over their shoulder as they ran towards the source of the light. 

The entrance to their living quarters was separated with a thick curtain through which Jehan burst soon enough. The second they saw Courfeyrac, they stopped dead in their tracks and grinned. 

"Monsieur De Courfeyrac, what a pleasure."

"Jean Prouvaire, the pleasure is all mine."

They smiled at each other for a moment before both broke out into giggles. Courfeyrac moved in to hug them tight before drawing back again. 

"I can't believe you're real," he smiled. 

"As real as ever," Jehan grinned, kissing Courfeyrac's forehead. "I'm so glad to see you. I couldn't believe it when Montparnasse said that you live with him!" 

"Gueulemer found me wandering the woods alone after my horse decided to leave me behind. I suppose he took pity on me. It's nice here! They're all so kind."

Behind them, Montparnasse scoffed a little. 

"Ah, don't you say a word," Courfeyrac chided. "You are kind. You got me Jehan." 

Jehan beamed at Courfeyrac and hugged him again before turning to Montparnasse, smile softening. "Again, thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah don't mention it." Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders and threw his cloak over the nearest chair. "Just don't get all sappy."

"We would never," grinned Courfeyrac, throwing both arms around Jehan again to hug them close. "Come on, I'll introduce you!"

Jehan only then noticed the other people in the room. They smiled and waved at them. "Hey, I'm Jehan." 

"Your hair is so wicked!" A young boy with a tooth gap grinned widely. 

Jehan laughed softly. "Thank you! First time seeing red hair? It's pretty cool, isn't it?" 

"So cool," he nodded. "I'm Gavroche! That's my sister, Éponine."

Gavroche got up from his chair and introduced the people one by one, even the twins, who were perched excitedly on their father's lap. Jehan hung their cloak over Montparnasse's and got out their little satchel. Kneeling down in front of the kids, they took two seeds out of the pouch and conjured up two bright and blooming flowers, much to the kids' enjoyment.

"They're very sturdy flowers so they won't break when the kids grab them a little too tightly," Jehan explained while handing the flowers to Max and Mya. 

"What do we say?" Babet nudged the twins gently, coaxing mumbled 'thank you's from the children. 

"You're welcome, little ones." Jehan stood up again and stretched lightly. "I didn't know what to bring as a present so I hope flowers are okay? I've got a few seeds with me so I can make a large bouquet of everlasting flowers." 

"I think that would be really great. We can use some colour and life in here," Éponine smiled. "Jehan already said that you can do plant magic. I bet it would've been really easy for you to carve out our cave."

"I don't know... I usually only tend gardens... I could try to get you a separate room?" They looked around and cocked their head at the narrow beds all pushed together. "But I can't promise anything."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Courfeyrac intervened. "I want them for myself tonight, as much as I can." 

"We understand," Montparnasse said, "but we can't simply up and leave."

"Parnasse, I know. And I don't mind you all being here. But there's still some level of privacy we can have. Like if we were to sit by the horses further up. We can't get cold. Oh, Jehan! I have to tell you all about how Parnasse and Claquesous helped me control my magic! It was amazing! They have such talent in teaching!" 

"Do they now?" Jehan smiled at Montparnasse. "I guess I'll have to come and take lessons then."

"First lesson: trust the brutality of your own powers," Montparnasse stated. 

"Second lesson," Claquesous said, "no one is your friend when it comes to protecting your own magic."

"Third lesson: your magic is a gift, not a curse," Babet quipped in. 

Gueulemer followed with: "Fourth lesson: try things you never believed were possible."

Jehan furrowed their brows. "My powers aren't brutal..."

“It has the potential to be brutal. Every kind of magic has,” Courfeyrac explained. “It’s an important lesson to learn because only then can you fully accept and embrace your powers.” He smiled gently and took Jehan in his arms again. “But enough of that. I wanna know everything about everyone! How is Enjolras? And Grantaire? Are they still dancing around each other? What about Bossuet? Still unlucky? How’s… how’s Combeferre?”

“Missing you. We all miss you and talk about you constantly. I’ve got letters! No one knows I’m here but I still got everyone to write letters to each other. So of course you’ve got plenty as well. I’ll give them to you later, okay?”

“So you really… you still think of me?”

“Very fondly, sunflower. We all want you back once the revolution is over. Enjolras is so keen, you have no idea!”

He laughed softly. “I can imagine. He’s been planning once since I’ve known him because he’s always seen the injustice. Are you actually making plans?”

“Not quite. We need to gather more people, so many more. I… was wondering if you’d guys like to help? Support us, somehow?” Jehan bit their lower lip and looked at the others. “We want a Republic, we want the people to have the power. But we’d also be okay with the missing Prince coming back. As long as people with magic can be free again. We want equality for each and everyone.”

“You’re just treading water,” Montparnasse said. “There’s no way it’s gonna work.”

“You don’t live in the city, you don’t feel the dissatisfaction, the energy! It’s electric. We’re close, so close. We just need more help. I know you have your resources, I know all of you could do incredible things. You could be so valuable, with your powers and your knowledge.”

“I want to help,” Éponine declared. “And I’m gonna help. I can teleport. I’ll support you.”

“I’ll help as well, of course,” Courfeyrac smiled. “I can steal into the city, somehow. Or I could burn some trees in the woods so that the Royal Guards will leave their posts.”

“But the trees!” Jehan protested. “Poor trees… they’re living beings.”

“Fire balls? That’ll attract attention during the night and then you can storm the castle. Or… whatever you have planned.”

Montparnasse just shook his head. “You are too idealistic. It’s never going to work.”

“But… maybe it could,” Babet interrupted. “I’d like that, for the kids. I don’t want them to grow up in fear. They deserve better than distrusting everyone they meet, than growing up secluded in the woods with only us and each other for company.”

Montparnasse pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know… I guess I support the general idea. I want to be able to live free as well. In the city. In a real house… God, the kids and Courfeyrac made me weak. I wish for a house.”

“So weak,” Claquesous teased, “you usually only wish for fabric and clothes. A whole house? Well that is just preposterous!”

Jehan giggled. “So it’s a yes? You’ll team up with us? Help us in your own ways?”

Montparnasse considered them for a while, quickly glancing towards Courfeyrac, Gavroche, the twins, back to Jehan before he nodded – just barely, but enough for Jehan to break out into a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know your comments, ideas, suggestions and suspicions for the last two chapters. 
> 
> Are you more keen on seeing them as a couple or on the finale involving them getting together? I know what I prefer but I'm curious to read your opinions :)
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am so sorry it took like a week! I've got a lot of uni stuff on my plate at the moment but I hope the chapter makes up for the wait.

Montparnasse accompanied Jehan to their usual meeting place the next night. They were silent all the way there, basking in the sounds of nature around them. The hooting of owls, scurrying mice and wolves hunting for their prey. Jehan was worried for the woods. Came the revolution, they would surely be harmed one way or another. If not for fires, people would hide there, try to live there without respect for the environment around them. It wasn't a space for humans to inhabit and destroy. Nature was too magical to be exposed to humanity, too full of life, too ancient. Jehan firmly believed that each tree had an old soul with innumerable memories. They didn't even dare to think about the possibilities and consequences of settlement deep within the silence of the forest. 

When they'd reached their destiny, Jehan turned around to face Montparnasse, half hidden in the shadows: "Thank you. For giving me the opportunity to see Courfeyrac, for allowing me to be in your space and for helping our cause."

"I am still not convinced that you'll achieve anything."

"But it's better than just sitting by idly, isn't it? A little exhilarating, the knowledge that we can potentially change the world as we know it." 

"Still not convinced."

"I know. And yet you agreed, so thank you."

"It's for the children's sake. Which is dumb. What good does it do them if your little rebellion succeeds but their father falls in the process?"

"They're free. And they have plenty of uncles to take care of them. They won't replace their father but they can teach them all about his bravery." 

"You are too idealistic for your own good, little poet." 

Jehan beamed widely and nodded. "Isn't that something wonderful?" 

They reached out their hand and were a little surprised when Montparnasse didn't pass up the invitation and actually held onto their hand gently. Jehan squeezed lightly and smiled. 

"I'd like one of you to join our next meeting so we can discuss the further approach and distribute tasks. Maybe Éponine? She could teleport there."

"Her teleportion isn't entirely accurate. She sometimes misses her aim, especially if she only has a vague picture of the location in mind. It's too dangerous."

"How about Claquesous? I don't even know his powers..."

"Mimicry. When he takes off his mask, he changes into the person opposite him. When executed to its full potential, it can turn the other person insane."

Jehan furrowed their brows. "Oh. Not what we intend right now but incredibly interesting."

"I could do it."

"Are you sure? It's dangerous and..."

Montparnasse lifted his free hand and stopped them mid-sentence. 

"Do you trust me?"

Laughing a little, Jehan nodded. "Against better judgment, I do." 

"Then I'll be there. Gueulemer can talk to animals, he can order a raven or pigeon to your house so you can write down the details of your next meeting."

"Hmm... Combeferre can conceal the message and I'll let you know which herbs you need. You can brew a potion and brush that onto the paper to make it visible again. I'll give the wrong amounts though. The amount always counts for the line above it. Remember that?"

Montparnasse rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid." 

"Never thought so. Deal?"

"Deal."

Jehan squeezed his hand again and leaned over to place a quick kiss against Montparnasse's cheek. 

"Then I'll see you soon."

They let go off Montparnasse's hand only to have him grab it again. With a questioning look, Jehan cocked their head. 

"I forgot to ask about your father. Does he need a new potion?"

"Oh..." Jehan cast their gaze downwards. "I had wanted to ask you, but I forgot in all the excitement. Can you...," they swallowed thickly. "He's very ill and in pain. Could you... could you stop the pain? Forever?"

"Are you asking me to...?" 

"Yes." Jehan looked up again. "I know it's unorthodox but we're helpless and he's in so much pain..."

Montparnasse carefully wiped away the few tears threatening to spill over. He nodded resolutely. 

"Sooner than your next meeting?"

They snuffled lightly and shrugged their shoulders. "Depends on when Enjolras is prepared enough. I'll talk to my mother and to the group. Thank you."

"Please stop thanking me. Makes me think I'm a good person."

Jehan smiled lightly at the playfully teasing tone in Montparnasse's voice. Maybe their words hadn't gone over unnoticed after all. 

~~~~~~

Jehan's father fell into a painless, eternal sleep three weeks later. They spent the night wrapped up securely in their mother's arms, each giving comfort to the other. 

~~~~~~

The snow was slowly melting in late February. Some said the winter had been short because of the fires burning in the city. Some said the sorcerers burning at the stakes had cursed the land – mild winters meant an increase in insects which in turn meant fewer crops to harvest in the summer. Whatever the reason, Jehan was glad to see the first signs of spring, even though they were aware of the drawbacks. Maybe the revolution would come soon. Magic would be allowed, Jehan could help nourish the crops and fruit trees.

The worse the situation got in Frankia, the higher the chance of revolution. Enjolras and the rest of their friends had come up with a list of necessities, ranging from more allies over hiding possibilities to munition. It was time to introduce Montparnasse and the Patron-Minette to the plans, to work out a system together, to distributed responsibilities and utilise everyone’s powers to their full potentials. Jehan had already announced that Montparnasse could possibly give them all lessons or at least some tips.

They were excited to bring the two groups together, Les Amis and the Patron-Minette. Jehan was certain there would be tensions and discussions, but they knew their friends well enough to know they could work towards the best possible solution together.

Jehan was worried, of course, about Montparnasse. It wasn’t easy navigating the city unseen these days. There had been a second rapid increase in Royal Guards as well as a surge in militia consisting of people who had succumbed to the hatred against sorcerers.

They were an hour into the meeting when Jehan first caught a whiff of Montparnasse's scent. It was a relief, truly, as Jehan had nearly given up hope that Montparnasse would show up. They weren't even fazed by him suddenly being there - it had become so normal over the past few years. Always emerging out of the shadows.

"There you are," Jehan whispered, leaning back on their chair. 

"Have been here for a while now," Montparnasse mumbled. 

He stepped forward a few steps until he stood next to Jehan's chair. 

"I have a few remarks," Montparnasse announced, turning towards Enjolras, "and most of them boil down to the fact that you're talking bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Enjolras raised his eyebrows. 

Next to Jehan, Grantaire was snickering. 

"This is bound to be good," Grantaire whispered, grinning at Jehan. 

"For one thing, the silent assassination of the King is not gonna go over well. It's going to anger too many. You have to have more people of the outer cities behind you."

"That's what we're trying," Enjolras said through gritted teeth. "But it's gotten increasingly hard to get out of town and through the area."

"Haven't noticed that, seeing as I'm spending most my time frolicking in the woods, as one does."

Enjolras pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jehan. Could you please..."

Jehan laughed breathily and turned towards Montparnasse. "We are fully aware that we need to rally more people. Feuilly and Bahorel have connections down at the docks. They've been talking to a lot of merchants from the outer realm. Sailors, fishermen... we've got allies there and they've got allies where they live. There's groups and organisations who will do their thing in other parts of the realm."

"And you are sure you can trust these people?"

"They've had the chance to rat us out multiple times and never did. Yes, we trust them."

Montparnasse raised his eyebrows but dropped that topic. 

"I could try and reach the more secluded villages," Montparnasse said. "But I need help."

"The ones which have been included in the War?" Combeferre confirmed. 

"Yes. I know a few basic words for their dialect. I can make it work."

"Uhm...." On the other side of Jehan, Marius raised his hand tentatively. "Excuse me, Sir, I... Uhm... I speak any and every language fluently. It's a quite useless power compared to others but maybe i can be helpful?"

Montparnasse considered him for a moment before he sighed. "Please just lower your hand. It's making me feel embarrassed on your behalf." 

"Fremdschämen," Marius said. "There's a word for that in German."

"Do I look like I particularly care? Anyway, you'll come with me then. Talk to the people."

"I'm not a big talker, you gotta tell me what to say."

"Nonsense, Marius," Enjolras quipped in. "You have good ideas, you know our cause, you burn for it. Could you translate a few pamphlets Jehan wrote? Then you can take them with you and share them."

"Sure. I'm taking care of the little one tomorrow anyway because Cosette is working. So Felicienne and I can happily translate together. She's my daughter," Marius added, beaming at Montparnasse.

"She's the cutest little thing," Jehan grinned. "Maybe even a little cuter than Max and Mya."

Montparnasse raised his eyebrow, a little smirk playing on the edge of his lips. Jehan knew exactly what they were doing - and they enjoyed it. 

"Alright. I'll take Lover Boy and Sun Boy with me," Montparnasse nodded. "I can get them there safely. We'll take Claquesous as well. Now, I need to know all of your powers because from what Jehan said none of you can actually use them to their full potential. And that's of the utmost importance. So I need you to think of the worst feature of your magic, the darkest thing you can do with it - and then you do it. Right here. We'll go around in groups or some teaching shit like that." 

"We're not here to do evil and prove the King right," Enjolras huffed. 

"You're not doing evil. You're using your powers to their full extent. They aren't malicious, they're neutral. The intention makes them malicious."

"Setting fire to something never makes it a good thing, no matter the intention." 

"No?" Montparnasse smirked. "So Courfeyrac firing up our fireplace and literally setting wood on fire isn't a good thing?"

"That's wood, not a person," Enjolras argued. 

"Okay. So, your powers. What's the evil side of it? What malicious thing can you do? What would you never do?" 

"I can charm people to a certain extent. I can get my friends out of prison, I could charm the baker or fishmonger to give me his goods for free. I wouldn't do that though."

Montparnasse hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose the worst thing you could do is make someone kill themselves." 

"No. The worst thing I could do is make someone love me just because I love them," whispered Enjolras. 

Combeferre gently placed a hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "That's enough now," he said firmly. "Montparnasse, we value your willingness to help and we thank you tremendously for it. But this is going too far."

“I apologise,” Montparnasse gritted out. “Yet I still believe it’s important for all of you to practice the worst you can do.”

“I can see why,” Enjolras agreed, “but we all might need to agree so I’m calling a vote. Everyone in favour of Montparnasse’s methods, please raise your hand visibly.”

As Jehan had thought, they voted unanimously in favour - even Enjolras. They agreed on a meeting place, everyone saying that more control over their powers would be important before they furthered their cause. A hastened revolution was no one’s intention.

Soon, they called the meeting to an end. One by one, two by two, the friends filtered out of the inn. Some still lingered around, chatting to each other. Jehan smiled as they heard Grantaire’s and Bahorel’s booming laughter sound through the inn. Slowly, they rose from their chair, squeezing Marius’ hand.

“Would you like to make plans with Montparnasse about your trip now?”

Marius stared at them, wide-eyed, gaze darting quickly to Montparnasse and back to Jehan.

“Uhm…”

“I know, but you don’t have to worry.” They squeezed his hand again and grabbed a bottle of wine from the counter. “Glass, anyone?”

“I’ll take one,” Montparnasse said, sitting down next to Marius. “I’ll take the whole bottle.”

Jehan laughed softly and let themselves fall into the chair next to Montparnasse, uncorking the bottle. They took a big swig and handed the bottle to Montparnasse.

“Can you make wine as well?” Marius blurted out.

Montparnasse raised his eyebrows. “Can I make wine?”

“With your powers… I just… I didn’t mean to pry, I’m sorry.”

“I have never tried making wine.”

“Oh, we should! After the revolution! I can grow the most incredible grapes. Sweet like honey. We could combine our powers, open a winery.”

Jehan could see that Montparnasse was fighting off a small smile.

“After the revolution, I could grow us a real vineyard. I don’t know where but I’m sure there are beautiful spots around the outskirts of the city, close to the forest, maybe. Or on a hill! Overlooking the forest.” They hummed softly. “Your magic could probably really help with the wines, making each batch especially sweet or fruity or dry.”

“It’s a future too bright to imagine,” Montparnasse mumbled.

“Nonsense. It’s what we’re fighting for. You’re fighting for it now, too. Babet and the kids could move back as well. I can watch them while he works, I don’t mind. They can play with little Felicienne. Marius and I will arrange playdates.”

Marius laughed softly. “I would like that, yes. I wouldn’t need to worry about Felicienne’s powers. They haven’t shown yet but with two magical parents, she should have some as well. And if not, then that’s just how it is. She deserves to grow up without fear. Most of us are too young to remember how life was before this King, but from what Jehan’s mother and Courfeyrac’s parents tell me, it must’ve been wonderful.”

“My father always spoke of the Royal Family with the utmost respect. Father used to tell me of that on time I played with the Prince but I must’ve been barely older than Max and Mya, so I remember nothing. And you are both younger than me, so you probably remember less. Such babies,” Jehan sighed wistfully.

Marius laughed softly. “Only a year or two! I am not entirely sure. My Grandfather belongs to the new aristocracy, so he hid me after my parents died.”

“I have never had parents,” Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders, taking another swig from the bottle. “And the ones I had weren’t very good.”

“That’s why both of you make good parents now. Marius with his little Felicienne, and you as a grandiose uncle to Max and Mya. Look at you two bonding! I can calmly send you on an adventure together now.”

“But I don’t know Montparnasse’s friend!”

Upon Montparnasse’s confused look, Jehan gently placed their hand on his arm.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. I wasn’t sure…”

“Can he keep it a secret?”

“He’ll tell Cosette.”

“Excuse me,” Marius piped up, “I am right here. If you tell me not to tell Cosette, I won’t.”

Montparnasse sighed and passed the wine to Jehan. “It’s Courfeyrac.”

“What about him? Is he…”

“He’s fine,” Jehan assured him. “He lives with Montparnasse and his friends.”

“He…” Marius blinked once, twice.

“I visited him. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to risk anything. He’s learned so much about his magic! He can control it properly now, which is why I was so insistent that Montparnasse would teach us magic.”

“No one seems to really want that, though,” Montparnasse mumbled.

“They want to. We’re just all scared.”

“There’s no need to be scared. Once you know your worst, you can control it.”

“It takes a considerable amount of bravery to face the darkest parts of yourself. And due to the nature of all our powers, some are darker than others.”

Montparnasse scoffed. “In the end, all of us can create and end life with our powers.”

“Could we backtrack to the whole Courfeyrac thing for a moment, please?” Marius interrupted. “He’s fine? He’s okay? And… and I get to see him soon?”

“You’ll get to see him soon,” Jehan confirmed. “I know you’ve missed him.”

“Terribly so. Differently than Combeferre, but terribly so. He’s never met Felicienne. I’m fighting for him as well, so he can come back and be as happy as I am.”

“I guess you can tell your wife then,” Montparnasse sighed.

Marius beamed at him and jumped up from his chair. “Yes! Thank you! I’m gonna tell her right away!”

“Wait wait wait,” Jehan laughed, “we need to make an appointment for when the two of you meet to practice.”

“You do that! I need to tell Cosette! Oh, before I forget.” Marius handed Montparnasse a ring. “This belonged to my father. Courf knows what it means to me. I want him to have it, as a reminder that I haven’t forgotten him. Could you…?”

“I’ll give it to him.” Montparnasse tucked the ring into his coat pocket.

“Thank you so much! You’re not half so bad,” Marius smiled.

Jehan laughed. “Off you pop, sweetheart. Say hi to your two ladies.”

“Will do!” He dashed out of the room quickly, seemingly eager to spread the good news to his family.

With a sigh and a soft shaking of their head, Jehan turned towards Montparnasse. “Let’s head off as well. I’ll accompany you into the woods. Pick some flowers for my mother.”

Montparnasse nodded softly and got up from his chair. He helped Jehan into their coat and fastened the clasps of the cloak at their throat. Gently, he brushed some imaginary dust from Jehan’s shoulders.

“Your friend seemed very eager,” he mused.

“We love our friends and Courfeyrac has always been our sunshine. The glue that held the group together, the centre. It was hard on us when he had to leave. He’s been Enjolras’ best friend ever since and just before he left, he and Combeferre…” They sighed. “There were times when I worried that we’d all break apart because he wasn’t there anymore. He’d left a void.”

Montparnasse nodded. “I understand. After having met Courfeyrac, I understand.”

Jehan hummed and linked their arm with Montparnasse. “We gotta be a little careful in the city.”

“Not too much. I… I don’t only have the potion brewing powers. I can vanish in the shadows as well. Merge with them, make them surround me. Though I’m not sure the shadows can quite conceal your colour. And all those patterns.”

They laughed quietly. “I will take it as a compliment.”

“It was a compliment, little poet.”

Jehan blushed lightly, ducking their head. Quietly and quickly, they made their way to the forest. Deep within, they stopped at their usual meeting spot. Turning towards Montparnasse, they squeezed his hands.

“Thank you so much. For everything. For helping us, for your willingness to teach us about our magic. It’s not gonna be easy. We will face plenty of hurdles, so please don’t lose hope.”

“I know what I’m fighting for. Not gonna lose sight of it, even though your friends will probably drive me crazy. I’m… uhm… I’m actually looking forward to practicing with them. It’s always interesting to see sorcerers united with their powers, to see what they can do if they just listen to themselves and not to their fear.”

“I like this side of you,” Jehan smiled. “It’s new and exciting.” They let go off his hands and stretched lightly. “I should get going. It’s late already.”

“Get the flowers for your mother.”

Jehan nodded. “Yeah. Though I also enjoy watching the fireflies dance around you. Makes you soft.”

“I don’t particularly care for being soft.”

“Neither do I. But there is just something about you being soft. This dark, slim, handsome, menacing man with the scowl… So mysterious, always mysterious.”

“I don’t give my heart easily.” Montparnasse tucked a stray strand of hair back into Jehan’s braid, running his fingertips along their jaw. “I’d make an exception.”

“I like being exceptional, if I may.”

“You may too many things,” he whispered.

Montparnasse leaned forward carefully, brushing his lips against Jehan’s hesitantly. Jehan tugged at Montparnasse’s cloak, bringing him closer, kissing him sweetly. When they broke apart, Montparnasse had his eyes closed, panting slightly. With a breathy laugh, Jehan kissed the tip of his nose.

“Hey,” they said gently.

“Hey,” Montparnasse answered, opening his eyes again. “I…”

“Shhh, no talking. It’s all said.”

Jehan kissed him again, running his fingers along the side of Montparnasse’s cheek, his jaw, over his throat. They felt his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, felt the small smile appear on his lips.

“It’s all said,” Montparnasse repeated tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I have lots planned for the next one so the wait will be longer again, I'm very sorry about that. I hope you'll stick with me still until the final chapter for more magic, for finding out who the Lost Prince is and for Jehanparnasse as a couple. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
